


Difference

by GamerWires627



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (s), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Lesbians, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Schizophrenia, Springtrap is fucked up, The Bigot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Freddy, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, are lesbians a tag, ehijlakdfhssg, gay boys, god help me, help me, hes trying tho, i can count the number of CisHets in this story on one hand, i forgot, i love my darling au, i think they should be, is nobody straight, lgbtq character(s), oh no, plz, theres like one nonbinary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Springtrap, Goldie, Lolbit, and Puppet have been friends since forever.Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are unable to be separated.Teddy, Blair, CC, and Maggie know everything about each other.Bailey, Ballora, Vix, and Francis have a pact.That's the difference between our sixteen heroes and the bad guys.





	1. Sprung

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification- this is the same story that's on my Fanfic.net account.

He hummed, reaching over to pat her hair. "I don't think so," he answered.

Lolbit blinked. "But what if?" she insisted, poking him in response.

Springtrap let out a bark of laughter. "The day your sister falls for Teddy is the day pigs fly." His gray eyes danced with amusement as he snuffed out his cigarette. He sat up, minding the steep rooftop, and tossed it.

Lolbit fixed her hair again. "Step-sister." She'd dyed it white a while ago, and even added some orange and purple highlights. It was a nice contrast against her dark skin. Her eyes were the same as Springtrap's, gray, and she looked him straight in the eye as he laid back down on Lolbit's roof. She reached over to ruffle his dirty-blond hair that had an odd greenish tint due to being in an unfortunate accident involving green dye, shampoo, a hair dyer, a hairbrush, and a knife. Don't ask.

"Where's Goldie?" he wondered aloud. "He said he'd be here soon. I think he's bringing Puppet, too."

"Teddy might be harrasin' Freddy again," she suggested.

"Ugh. I don't know where Teds gets his assholery from. Goldie, Freddy, and his parents are all perfectly nice people. And that's why Mangle could never fall for him. She's too nice, even if she is a mess."

"A hot mess."

"Oh yeah. You're a raging lesbian, I nearly forgot." That one was Goldie, who smirked up at Springtrap and Lolbit as they sat up abruptly. He was climbing on the ladder, as Springtrap and Lolbit had done. Puppet was right behind him.

"Goldie. Hey."

"Ladies," he said, ignoring Springtrap's mock gasp. "Lola, try to avoid lusting after your stepsister."

"I'm not lusting after her!" Lolbit claimed. "I like someone else, anyway..." she muttered. "Goldie, Spring, Pup, don't you guys think Mags is pretty?"

"I'm not into girls," Goldie said simply, taking a seat on the roof.

Puppet shrugged as they came up. "I don't like anyone."

"I mean..." Springtrap scrunched up his face. "She's attractive. Not my type."

"Right. We all know your type," Lolbit said. "Goldie!"

"Lola!" He shrieked, a light pink appearing on his cheeks.

Goldie laughed and Puppet's face turned into a grin. "I don't know what's funnier... the fact that we're all yelling names here, or that we're discussing the attractiveness of someone who's sleeping inside," they said. Their hair was black, wavy, and chin-length. Their dark eyes rivaled Goldie's. Goldie's hair was a golden blond, and he had the aforementioned dark eyes, which were actually blue if you looked close enough, while Puppet's were a very dark brown.

Puppet stepped onto the roof and held out a hand in the direction of Springtrap and Goldie. Springtrap grabbed it and flung them towards the peak of the roof. "ACK!" They slipped and fell sideways, but Goldie stood quickly and grabbed them, pulling them down safely. "Why?!"

"I don't like you," he simply stated.

"Feeling's mutual."

"Guys," Goldie shouted. "Get along! Seriously, do you guys ever stop fighting?"

"No," both said at once.

"Hey, Goldie," began Lolbit. "Why were you late?"

"Oh, uh..." his tone went somber, and he stared at the ground. "Freddy and Teddy again. Teddy decided to leave an old paper from like, fourth grade, on Freddy's nightstand. Back then, Freddy always signed his homework worksheets with his full birth name."

"So it said Fredericka? Oh, shit."

"Yeah. Freddy's gone by, well, 'Freddy' since he was twelve and started requesting his full name be Fredrick after he turned fourteen. Mom and Dad are pretty accepting, but nobody's really sure why Teddy's so bigoted."

"Ooh..." Puppet winced. "There's a reason Goldie and Leo are the only two people who can call me Marie. Being deadnamed fucking _hurts_. Inside, I mean."

Springtrap snickered. "Yeah, it's not like they're literally chopping off your leg. It just feels like they're... Lola, description please."

"I'm not trans, but because of Vix, I know it feels like you've been betrayed. Like the person deadnaming you is disregarding who you are and is saying that they get to decide who you are," said Lolbit.

"Accurate," said Puppet. "I don't really like being called Marie, even though that's how Mari, Marionette, and then Puppet became my name. I really wanna change my name to Marionette so I can say Puppet is my nickname, but my dad..." they shrugged. "He's fine with me being agender, but he doesn't want me to change my legal name because my mom was the one that wanted to name me Marie."

"Oh, wait! Did you find out about Lefty's eye yet?" asked Goldie.

Lefty's eye had been a conundrum their entire lives. He'd obviously lost it, seeing as the eyepatch he wore was never taken off. Nobody knew what happened to it.

"No, he doesn't want to tell me yet. Besides, I don't want him to feel like I'm just using him to get answers," Puppet said. They'd struck up a friendship with the enigmatic boy simply because they were locker buddies in eighth grade. "Leo's really a nice person once you get past the antisocial exterior."

"Yeah, and there's a reason we all call him 'Lefty'," mentioned Springtrap, sitting back against the roof and lighting another cigarette. "Because they say the only thing we know about him is that he's left-handed."

"Well, I know plenty of things about him!" argued Puppet. "He likes Hamilton, Black Butler, and Undertale. He's an only child. He's a damn good singer, makes amazing coffee, and," they rubbed their hands together. "He's a part of the queer community."

"Nice," Goldie said, leaning back. That's all he had to say- nice. It was nice, but he knew he shouldn't pry. A yawn suddenly took over his mouth.

Springtrap, who looked like he was about to fall asleep smoking, said, "D'you need to use the sleep?" He suddenly looked horrified. "Maybe... I need to use the sleep."

"Hi, I'm Springtrap and I use unoriginal jokes!" shouted Lolbit.

"Shush..." he muttered, letting his head fall against Goldie's shoulder.

Goldie snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it, tossing it off the rooftop. "Stop smoking. You're going to ruin your health," he said.

"Can't help it... Uncle Vince got me hooked," he mumbled.

"You do know we're still on Lolbit's roof, right?" mentioned Puppet, even though they looked pretty tired as well. They'd obviously been running on Lefty's coffee the entire day.

"We've slept up here before," Lolbit reminded them.

"Yeah, but it's not the warmest night," Puppet pointed out.

"Who cares..." Springtrap yawned. "Me 'n Lolbit have been waitin' for you two for hours... 'm exhausted."

"I'll be right back," Lolbit said quietly. She scooted over to her open window and slipped inside briefly. She appeared again in a moment, holding a few plush blankets. She handed them up to Goldie wordlessly and climbed back onto the roof, draping a blanket over Puppet and another over herself.

Goldie got close to Springtrap and laid the final blanket over the two of them. Then he closed his eyes and finally drifted off.


	2. Cards Against Quips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mangle, plucky fifteen-year-old Lolbit's stepsister, and her friends-- Teddy, Blair, and CC. Plus, another one lives just through the woods...

* * *

Mangle smiled to herself, letting out a happy hum as she realized that Lolbit had fallen asleep on the roof with her friends again. Meaning she could sneak out.

She rolled off her bed, grabbed her phone and jacket, and dashed out her door and straight through the one on the other side of the hallway.

Victoria, better known as Vix or Vixen, had been asleep for hours already. She slept on her stomach, her dyed hair (white with pink highlights) taken out of it's ponytail for once and instead in a loose braid. Her skin tone matched Lolbit's, as opposed to Mangle's light skin.

Mangle tiptoed around her bed and reached for the keys on Lolbit's nightstand. Mangle hadn't recieved her license yet, but would soon, and- wait. Where were the keys? Mangle glanced around the room. Lolbit always kept her keys on her nightstand. Always! So why weren't they there now?

Then it hit her. _She hid them_. Of course.

"Looks like I'm walking," she thought aloud. Mangle tiptoed back out of the room and back into hers. Her window faced the backyard, which was right by the woods. Straight through and to the left, and she'd reach her destination.

She grabbed a black hairtie and pulled her light pink dyed hair into a messy ponytail. She grabbed a key on a cord and slipped it around her neck, also slipping into her black jacket over her white T-shirt. Her blue skirt needed no changing, as she was wearing leggings underneath, and all she did was slip her feet into black high-tops. Then she opened her window and reached for a tree branch.

She held onto a familiar, sturdy branch, took a breath, and swung. She let go when her body had gone as far as it would, and let herself fall.

Mangle hit the ground rolling, got to her feet, and plunged into the darkness of the woods behind her house. "Let's do this."

* * *

CC picked up the pace of her steps as she wrapped her coat closer around her, trying to ignore the uncomfortableness of those boys- no, _men_ \- staring and catcalling at her. Though, she suspected it was something any female would have to expect while walking alone. She wished she had just waited for Teddy to pick her up.

Her pink Converse hit the sidewalk harder as she finally broke into a run, one of the men's comments causing her to want to just _get out, get away from those fucking creeps._ Her yellow-blonde ponytail swooshed against her neck and her blue eyes darted wildly. _Where the hell is his house?_

"CC! Get in!" She turned her head towards the noise. Teddy was there, in his car, rolled-down window as he motioned towards the passenger seat. CC rushed off the sidewalk and right into the car, closing her door with a slam.

"Thanks. For the ride, I mean. Didn't know you'd come lookin' for me."

"It's nothin'" Teddy claimed, brushing his caramel-brown hair away from his sapphire eyes. He started driving towards the place all of the friends were going to- Blair's house.

* * *

Blair jumped suddenly as Mangle threw herself through his window. "Jesus!" he screeched. "You do know I have a door, right?!"

Teddy, just then, let himself and CC into the room through the door. "We're quite aware of that."

"Yeah. Besides, the window's more _fun._ Anyway, though, this only one of my stops for tonight. I can only hang around for half an hour at most," Mangle said.

"Anyone up for Cards Against Humanity?" CC interjected, holding up the box.

"Heck yeah!" Mangled pumped a fist in the air, flopping onto the ground, right onto the fluffy rug. Teddy and CC followed suit, leaving only Blair standing- and with good timing, because that's when Blair's mother decided to come a-knocking.

"Blair, do you know if Bonnibelle's doing alright? She isn't answering her phone." Blair blinked, forgetting who she was talking about momentarily before noticing the combination of his mother's stance, the smell of alcohol on her breath, and hearing the people downstairs.

"I'm sure he's fine. And he goes by Bonnie now," he reminded her.

"Right, right, of course. But check in on her, will you?"

"I will, mom."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, Blair's mom left to go back downstairs. Teddy raised an eyebrow. "So apparently, when your mom is drunk, she forgets that Bonnie doesn't really use female pronouns anymore?"

"How is it that you always refer to Bonnie as a guy, but never Freddy?" Mangle countered.

"Well, Bonnie's a bi guy now. Makes sense. But Freddy wants to be seen as a gay guy. She's basically a straight girl wanting to feel special," Teddy claimed. Mangle and Blair both rolled their eyes, but Blair more secretively than Mangle.

"Your gender has nothing to do with the gender you love. Maybe if you weren't so bigoted, you'd understand," she grumbled. Neither she nor Blair really wanted to get into a gender discourse right now- the main reason Bonnie's true gender and sexuality had been glossed over. _Bonnie's pan and bigender, and yet Teddy still insists Bonnie's a bi trans boy... completely erasing his intersex-ness. Intersexuality?_ Blair thought. _Just because my mom wanted to raise Bonnie as a girl doesn't mean Bonnie is trans. He doesn't use that label. But I can't get into the more-than-two-genders argument with Teddy again. He almost killed me last time._ Blair shuddered at the memory.

"Anyway," CC interjected again, shaking the box. "Who's going to be Card Czar first?"

"I'll do it," Blair said, taking a seat on the plush rug on the ground of his room. However, he then jumped right back up and climbed up to the top bunk on the set of bunk beds.

"What are you doing?" Mangle asked.

"Grabbing this!" Blair held up a fuzzy teal blanket with penguins in scarves on it. He hopped back down and flopped onto the rug again, wrapping the blanket around him. He began to deal cards, but stopped when he noticed the other three staring. "What? I'm cold!" he said.

"No, it's fine," Mangle said, looking away and collecting the hand Blair had dealt her. "You're wearing the least clothes out of us all. And you're the only one in pajamas," she pointed out, though Teddy and CC were wearing _comfortable_ clothes, fit for sleeping.

Blair ran his fingers through his teal hair, toying with the white streak, as he waited for the others to put down their cards. "Blair," CC reminded. "Read the black card."

"Oh, right!" he grabbed a black card off the pile and read it aloud. "I drink to forget blank."

"Oh, I got the perfect one," Mangle snickered.

"None of mine fit," Teddy lamented.

"Imma just go with this one..." CC muttered.

"Alright," Blair said, reading the cards one by one. "I drink to forget genetically engineered super soldiers." Titters. "I drink to forget a big, black co- oh, god I'm not reading that." More laughter. "I drink to forget alcohol-alcoholism?!" Blair's voice went high-pitched on the last word as he started laughing, along with the others. "Why?" he said. "Ugh. It's between a BBC and alcoholism."

"Al-co-hol-ism! Al-co-hol-ism! Al-co-hol-ism! Al-co-hol-ism!" Teddy chanted.

"What, was that yours?" Mangle asked, hiding the fact that it was actually her own.

"Oh, god no. Mine doesn't fit at all."

"I'm going to have to go with the BBC since I couldn't even read it properly," said Blair. CC raised her hand, accepting the black card.

"I like how you don't refer to it as a big black cock, which is what the card says. You use an abbreviation instead," said Teddy.

"Yeah, well, I am _not_ saying that," Blair said, sticking by what he said. "And that's that. CC, your turn for Card Czar."

"Oh, goodie."

* * *

Mangle stretched. "Well, that was fun, guys. But I really outta be going now."

"What?" Blair asked. "But the night's just getting started!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, making her way over to the window. "But I've got someone else to meet. See ya on Monday," she said, hopping right out. She winced when she hit the ground, her legs nearly buckling under the force.

"Note to self," she muttered. "Bend legs when you land from a jump."

Nevertheless, she took off, racing back into the woods and taking a hard left, leaping over the small creek as she did so. She couldn't count how many times she'd come home muddy from playing in the creek with Teddy and CC and Blair, and her father would laugh and tell her mother "We've got a tomboy on our hands!" At least, before he walked right out and never came back until he and her mother got officially divorced a year after.

He wanted nothing to do with her or her mother, and that's the way it had stayed, right up until a year ago, when he died of brain cancer. When her mother had finally decided to have another relationship.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Mangle saw the house she was running to and hopped the fence, removing the key on the cord from around her neck and unlocking the back door, closing it quietly behind her. Then she thundered down the immediate stairs and raced into a room off the new hallway, shouting, "Here I am, Scott!"

A boy, one with messy black hair and bright green eyes and red glasses, turned abruptly in his chair to see her. "Hello, Maggie," Scott Cawthon Jr. greeted. "I've been expecting you."

The room was dead silent until Mangle said, "Y'know, you can cut it out with the cryptic shit," she said. "Just because your dad is the school principal doesn't mean you get to have all the mind-fuckery."

Scott let himself laugh. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, leaning back in his black swivel chair. "But you know. They call me the Phone Guy for a reason. Me and Fritz never get off the phone, and when you're always talking to someone who speaks almost exclusively in Vines, you decide to reenact some."

"Me, Mikey, and Jer know that better than anyone," she admitted, hopping onto the mattress in the corner and lounging on it, neglecting the couch that was near Scott. "Anyway, how's Chipper doing?"

Scott's face fell, and Mangle immediately knew that she had chosen wrong in the mental list of conversation topics. "It's doing _horrible,_ Mags. Seriously. As a single indie game developer, I don't know _what_ these people expect from me. I'm seventeen for crying out loud!"

"Yeesh. Sounds rough. Almost as rough as these sheets. When's the last time you changed them?"

"I'm serious, Maggie. Things are really bad here."

"How so?"

"People _hate_ Chipper. They're saying it looks creepy and disturbing- well I'm sorry that I'm not an experienced video game designer!"

"Wow. Maybe we should call Mikey over. He's better to rant to."

"Already called him. Listen, Maggie-" he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm up for just chilling. Getting my mind off things. We can go watch a movie or something. Or South Park. Still haven't finished Season Five yet."

"You haven't finished Season Five yet? Aren't you watching the whole series from start to finish?"

"I got kind of distracted, okay? I haven't seen any more episodes since the last time we watched together. Look, I'll admit I only got into South Park because of Craig and Tweek being a thing in a show known for making fun of gay people- blew my mind when I heard about it- but South Park is really cool and it's not like I intentionally stayed away from it!"

Scott took another breath, wanting to continue his rant, but stopped in his tracks. "You talk too much. Turn on Hulu, let's get South Parkin'!" Mangle decided, pumping a fist in the air.

The ravenette shook his head, but turned on the TV in his large room and switched over to Hulu, selecting South Park and the next episode, The Entity, immediately, flopping onto the mattress beside Mangle for a better view. "Scoot," he told her, and she obliged, but only slightly.

Just barely enough for him _not_ to fall off the bed during the intro song.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment!!!


End file.
